War Metal Wiki talk:Standards
This page is for discussing standards that are not specific to War Metal or Tyrant. It may be more appropriate for some content to be posted/moved to Standards subpages that are specifically relevant to said content. In doing so, be sure to leave a copy of the section title behind as well as a link underneath that points to where the content was moved, thereby preventing the breaking of any existing links directly to that section. Slivicon 00:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Content Images Policy Projects Templates Tyrant War Metal Changes To Standards And Projects This standard was proposed on and marked as approved on . Obvious addenda: *The subsection "Approval Or Rejection" on the numbers necessary to make quorum can be changed if quorum has not been reached for some time without needing to state that as a proposal. I'd count quorum numbers as how many commented rather than how many voted - a base measure of activity. *This proposal will be approved or rejected based on the criteria suggested for approval or rejection within the proposal. Are we making standards pages for current defacto standards - e.g. raid page layout, card pages, WM unit pages, ... - I'd like to have these, but where should they go? Subpages of Articles? If we decide to add these, I'll request that nonextant defacto standard pages do not require proposals to create. Proposals should be used to change existing standards, not to request permission to record existing standards. Does "Making Changes To This Page" implicitly include any subpage of Standards, or are we doing those differently? Can we declare this proposal, suitably modified, applies globally if it passes? --Ryo Sangnoir 23:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Great points, please go ahead and modify the wording to meet your needs. I would like the proposal to implicitly include anything within Standards or its subpages, please modify the wording to indicate that if you see fit. I would recommend stating actual definitive times when talking about time, though, to keep things clear. For example, if some time is a day, a week, a month, let's state the amount of time definitively so we're all on the same page when taking actions. I'm only suggesting proposals for new standards, or changes to new standards. Pre-existing standards definitely should be documented here, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Please use whatever subpage structure of Standards you feel makes sense, we can always move things around later on if need be, let's just get the stuff documented. You'll notice I dumped a lot in here and on Projects and am trying to organize it, but it's obviously going to need improvement and work, but at least it's finally getting documented. For some standards, I would encourage reviewing Projects as well - I had talked briefly with Hakdo about three major project ideas which I'd like to see if you and anyone else want to jump on and help with over the next while: #Bringing Raids in line with the kind of subpage architecture that's recently taken place with TyrantMissionStrategy and TyrantMissionGrinding and possibly other improvements to transclusion, dynamic lists, etc. #Taking the entire Deck Building presence, removing the overlap it has with existing pages focused on PvE decks/strategies (Raids, Missions, etc.) and changing it into a PvP presence, focused only on Faction Wars, Arena and Tournament game elements. #Figuring out what to do with Mission Area pages and the main Tyrant Missions page, how to tie them in with the new TyrantMissionStrategy/TyrantMissionGrinding while avoiding the repetition of static content, keeping things as dynamic as possible via transclusion, dpl, etc. Another related project I have mentioned before but haven't written to War Metal Wiki:Projects yet, is about selective transclusion (transcluding page sections) that I was reading about. I think this would be helpful specifically with the Tyrant Script. We could hopefully have the one script master page sectioned out and possibly use dpl to transclude the script elements where needed in other Tyrant pages, avoiding duplication. This came back into my mind when I was doing my xml diffs from this WS update and noticed the Devs have started making corrections to errors in the script. Mirroring those fixes would be much easier if they were not repeated as static text. Slivicon 23:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *This is now marked as approved. Slivicon 16:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Adding Approval Or Rejection Changes To A Proposal Modifying An Existing Standard Or Project Upon Approval Upon Rejection Pre-Existing Standard Or Project